


Platypus

by Skayt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Asks Questions, Family, Family Feels, Humor, Platypus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Donc Gabriel est un ornithorynque ?<br/>- Ce qui est drôle et dangereux n'est pas forcément un ornithorynque.</p><p>Promis, un jour... Balthazar comprendra comment fonctionne Castiel. Un jour. Pas aujourd'hui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platypus

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une fois : LiliEhlm a corrigé cet OS (et est responsable de ça, aussi, na)

Gabriel était un fauteur de troubles ; est un fauteur de troubles ; sera un fauteur de troubles. Un vrai. Un parmi les meilleurs. Le meilleur. Carrément ! Soyons fous et osons les gros mots. Gabriel aimait bien plaisanter, aussi. Surtout. Parce que plaisanter c'est drôle et ce qui est drôle est bien. Un peu comme les lapins. Et les ornithorynques. Parce que c'est drôle, les ornithorynques. Et dangereux. Comme Gabriel.

\- Donc Gabriel est un ornithorynque ? Demanda, innocemment, un angelot.  
\- Ce qui est drôle et dangereux n'est pas forcément un ornithorynque, Cas, s'amusa son aîné, chargé de le surveiller. Gabriel est comme... Michael, Raphaël et Lucifer, tu sais.  
\- Et eux ? Eux, ce sont des ornithorynques ?

Balthazar s'arrêta net.  
Il ne parla plus. Pour une fois.  
Il cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois.

Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cette question ?  
  
C'était pas non plus comme si Balthazar avait du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait, et pouvait, dire. Déjà, parce que réfléchir beaucoup est ennuyeux... ensuite parce que Castiel aurait probablement trouvé son silence prolongé étrange.  
Un long silence était toujours étrange, après tout.  
Non ? Si si.  
L'ange finit toutefois par hocher la tête. De haut en bas, de bas en haut, toujours le même mouvement et la même signification.

Les yeux fermés, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Balthazar bénissait silencieusement Castiel. Et ce n'était pas rien, ça, dans la mesure où il était un ange !

\- Oui. Oui, confirma-t-il une seconde fois, plus sûr de lui tout à coup. Michael, Raphaël et Lucifer sont des ornithorynques.  
\- Mais pas Gabriel.  
\- Mais pas Gabriel.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que.

Parce que était toujours LA réponse.

\- Pourquoi parce que ?

Apparemment non.  
Ou pas pour Castiel, en tout cas.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça ?  
\- Pourquoi c'est comme ça ?

Nom de dieu ! Qu'il pouvait détester Castiel par moment. Pas détester-détester mais détester un peu quand même. Le gamin était tellement... poseur de questions, avide de réponses. Il voulait tout savoir, tout connaître, tout comprendre. Pour le moment ça passait, c'était encore un nabot et les nabots peuvent poser des questions... Mais lorsqu'il serait un ange adulte, mieux valait qu'il ait perdu cette fâcheuse habitude.

Balthazar soupira. Il soupirait beaucoup. Il aimait bien soupirer, Balthazar. Ça lui permettait de passer le temps. C'était une occupation comme une autre, soupirer, sauf que beaucoup ne voyaient pas ça comme une occupation digne de ce nom. À tort ou à raison. Probablement plus à raison. Après tout, quel ange digne de ce nom irait dire « Ma passion dans la vie ? Soupirer pardi ! ».  
Certes ça rimait mais c'était loin d'être aussi cool qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Bal ? Pourquoi c'est comme ça ?

L'arrivée d'une troisième personne fit sursauter l'aîné. Ça lui donna également une raison, pas forcément bonne, de ne pas répondre à la question. Balthazar ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un débarque juste derrière lui. Pas comme ça. Il ne savait même pas qui venait d'arriver, en plus ! Le plus âgé des deux espérait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Raphaël. Tout mais pas Raph. Tout mais pas Raph.

Le visage de Castiel s'illumina d'un coup. Bim. Bam. Boum. Sourire !  
Ô frustration. Balthazar n'arrivait pas à avoir un mini-Cas aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de le voir. C'était tellement injuste.

\- Gab ! S'exclama Castiel. Pourquoi t'es pas un ornithorynque, toi ?

L'archange fronça les sourcils et interrogea du regard Balthazar. Il se doutait que ce dernier était responsable de cette question à la con. Forcément. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas comme si Balthazar était un ange innocent.

\- Comment Michael, Lucifer et Raphaël ont pu devenir des ornithorynques ? Et pourquoi t'en es pas un, toi ? C'est triste.  
\- Je suis trop cool pour être un ornithorynque.  
\- Alors t'es quoi, du coup ?

Balthazar craignait le pire.

\- Je suis un... un... un dromadaire.  
\- Les dromadaires c'est les chameaux à deux bosses ? Interrogea Castiel, sourcils froncés, perplexe.  
\- Non. Les chameaux à une bosse.  
\- Comment tu retiens ça ?  
\- Il y a deux D dans dromadaire... donc une seule bosse, sourit Gabriel.

Ah bah oui.  
Logique.

\- Mais il y a deux A dans chameau et dans dromadaire aussi.  
\- C'est pour te souvenir que ces deux-là ont une, ou deux, bosses.  
\- Et les koalas ? Les koalas ont des bosses, alors ? Et les canards ?

Balthazar avait désormais abandonné l'idée de suivre l'échange de l'archange et de son mini-ange préféré. Même pour lui ça commençait à devenir un chouïa trop étrange.

\- Et les dromadaires sont plus cools que les ornithorynques ?  
\- C'est ça, sourit Gabriel en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais moins bien que les macaques.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. Balthazar aussi. Qu'est-ce que l'autre, l'archange, allait encore leur inventer comme explications absurdes ? Vu la situation, ils avaient tout intérêt à ce que Raphaël ne sache rien de cette conversation... genre... jamais. Carrément jamais. Absolument jamais. Parce que l'archange allait vraiment les tuer, un jour, s'ils continuaient leurs conneries !

\- Et qui c'est les macaques ?  
\- Bal et toi, Cas. Bal et toi.

* * *

Balthazar et Gabriel parlaient, échangeaient, plaisantaient tout en essayant, tant bien que mal, de limiter un maximum le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Castiel était en train de somnoler sur les genoux du premier, la tête enfouie dans son cou et ses mains serrant les vêtements. L'archange regardait les deux anges et souriait.

Le plus petit était silencieux depuis de longues minutes. Il ne suivait absolument plus la conversation en cours. Elle était devenue trop étrange et difficile pour lui, pas suffisamment intéressante. Castiel, pourtant, se précipita vers Raphaël lorsque ce dernier arriva.

\- Raaaaaph !  
  
Le dernier arrivé sourit. Avec plaisir, même s'il ne l'admettrait probablement pas, il recueillit le petit ange qui avait littéralement sauté au bas de son perchoir afin de se précipiter vers lui.

\- Ils t'ont encore embêté ? Demanda Raphaël, méfiant. Castiel ?  
\- Non, sourit le plus jeune, tout sourire. Mais j'ai une question à te poser et je savais pas quand je pourrais te la poser.

Balthazar et Gabriel se regardèrent du coin de l’œil.  
Oh oh.

\- Ah oui ? Murmura l'archange, méfiant.  
\- C'est pas vraiment une question, en fait. En fait je sais pas si c'est une question.  
\- N'hésite pas, Castiel. Que ce soit une vraie question ou non, je ferais en sorte d'y répondre.  
\- Pour moi tu es cool comme un macaque.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

* * *

Sourcils froncés, Raphaël écoutait les explications, malhabiles et pas forcément toujours cohérentes, de Gabriel et Balthazar. Il y avait vraiment des fois où il se demandait comment ses deux frères s'y prenaient pour toujours, absolument toujours, réussir à avoir une histoire absurde à raconter à Castiel.  
  
Et comment le petit ange pouvait être crédule à ce point.

\- Donc Michael, Lucifer et moi sommes des ornithorynques, répéta l'archange.  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Mais Gabriel est trop cool pour être un... ornithorynques et est un dromadaire.  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Mais les macaques sont plus cool que les dromadaires.  
\- Parfaitement.

Raphaël hochait la tête à chacune des confirmations qu'il recevait de la part de son frère, Balthazar. Il avait envie de rire et de se claquer la tête quelque part, peu importe quoi. L'archange se demandait comment les deux autres avaient pu en arriver là et penser à ça.

\- Et tu penses mériter d'être un... macaque ?

Gabriel, installé sur le bureau, les pieds balançant dans le vide, éclata de rire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction de la part de son frère l'archange.

* * *

\- Dis, Lucifer, ça s'écrit comment ornithorynque ?


End file.
